Talk:Seddie/@comment-5044859-20140516170043
So, I posted this down below in a reply, but I always like to make my own post because I want to see what YOU guys think (and hopefully have someone agree with me, because sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who thinks this way). @iEmbargo, you really, REALLY believe that Dan believes in Creddie 100%? One hundred percent? I mean, I could understand maybe more than Seddie, but ONE HUNDRED percent? Again, I make two major arguments. First, if the plan was always Creddie and the Seddie arc was to shut us up, WHY show that Sam CLEARLY still has feelings for Freddie? Wouldn't it have been much easier to show that Sam could care less, and have strong indications (besides the kiss in iGoodbye) that Carly returned Freddie's returning feelings for her? Why have iOAR go with Freddie confirming his feelings for Carly again, and instead of Sam telling him to leave and looking upset, why doesn't she say, "have fun dork" or something like that and friendly punch him in the shoulder? OR NOT HAVE THE CONVERSATION AT ALL, still showing with the "is it too late for you to love me" that Freddie likes Carly again, and no reaction from Sam so we would assume she would be totally fine with it. And if the answer to that is either "bad writing" or "they didn't want to lose Seddie fans", here is my question. You have said multiple times that this is a "billion dollar company who plans carefully", so if that's the case, "bad writing" is not a completely acceptable answer. And if the answer is "they didn't want to lose Seddie fans", that means that they would KNOW that the Seddie fanbase makes a large part of the fandom. Even with the ratings of iSaved Your Life, if they were still concerned about ratings going down for encouraging Creddie and bashing Seddie, they wouldn't 100% believe in Creddie (and ratings DID suck starting the last season, but I'm sure it really had nothing to do with Seddie). Also, the night iOAR premiered, although social media might not make a complete difference, We Want Seddie DID trend worldwide on twitter, and Dan Schneider acknowledged the trend. Also, when fans would ask about shipping, he majorily answered Seddiers about Seddie, and I think only answered like once to a Creddier who said that he was ignoring them, and this is AFTER iLove You, during the time the last season was airing. So you're saying he answered all the Seddie questions with hints they could still get together just to screw with us and have Creddie happen? And if it's about making sure ratings stay, again, then they MUST know that Seddiers make a LARGE part of the fandom, and ratings may cripple if they were leaning stronger towards Creddie. Also, SIBBY?! You have said multiple times it is a ridiculous pairing, and I thought you meant that there is NO WAY Sibby could happen, but I guess you think DAN believes in Sibby. I'm not saying Seddie was ALWAYS going to happen, because that's silly. I honestly think they just moved back and forth between the two ships, and haven't COMPLETELY decided. I know, no matter what I say, you think Creddie was ALWAYS the plan even with my points, but a sequel to #TheKillerTunaJump is 99.9% not happening and neither is an iCarly reunion, so we'll never know.